Angul Island Original Characters
by KitFisto793
Summary: This is where characters for my Angul Island story will go! So far we have characters from: Carlos-sama, Renjiyamato,
1. Carlos-Sama's Character

Name: Carlos Del Grove

Gender: Male

Appearance: He towers at 6'2" in height and has an athletic build with some muscle from years of training in the outskirts and the forest nearby; he jogs daily to keep it in shape with his Pokémon at dawn and has light tan skin. He has jet black hair in a messy style that refuses to stay neat, but he actually looks good that way and goes down to the middle of both his ears. He has clamp shape eyes with onyx black color and looks like he is glaring but can hold a soft look when he wants to, other than that the only reason you know he ain't glaring is his trademark confident smirk.

Age: 17

Birthday: Dec 4

City/Hometown: goldenrod

Personality: He is a very carefree and always cracking a joke outside of the battlefield, often not taken serious at first sight. He has a very crude humor although mostly he can have a nice flirty form of humor. He often flirts with cute girls when he sees one, and usually showers her with compliments and asks her on a date, although he never expects an actual "yes". Even though he is like this normally from the battlefield he totally changes when he steps into the field. He grows more serious concentrated on his surroundings, his brain working out combinations and spotting stuff he can use to his advantage, so you can tell he is very aware of his surroundings. He can show a lack of intelligence but is actually very smart and often surprises people when he shows it. He can be very stubborn and can often win arguments very easily by using and mixing words to his advantage. He is very helpful and will help strangers (especially girls often saying it's his pleasure to help a "damsel in distress"), even helping wild Pokémon, although he will sometimes as for something in return if their human. He considers his Pokémon family and cares for them deeply; he is actually very caring for any Pokémon no matter how intimidating they are. He won't tolerate Pokémon abuse and if he sees such an act it will turn on his already quick and dangerous temper and unleashes his fury on the guilty party. He is very prideful and if anything hurts it (losing a match pathetically, looking like a coward) he will become silent and go into a depress state often saying he has shamed himself and Pokémon. If he doesn't like someone he isn't afraid to show it, often being rude and sarcastic on the person. He is a fighter and would rather fight then run, even his Pokémon. He is battle maniac and is passionate about battles, and wants to have a challenge and fun battle even if his personality says otherwise when battling.

Every day Attire: He has a pair of black fingerless gloves he wears, a black v neck sleeves shirt, a pair of black jeans with a golden chain hanging from left pocket, a pair of black shoes with yellow outline, and his trademark, his most precious long sleeve black zip up jacket with 3 yellow circles on the sleeves and yellow outline on the zipping part which he leaves open revealing his shirt

Formal Clothes: a black stereotypical suit with a red tie and his black fingerless gloves

Swim wear: black swim shorts and his black fingerless gloves

Pajamas: black boxers with his black fingerless gloves.

Cold Weather clothes: A black beanie, same jacket as normal except zipped up, black jeans with same chain, a black buckle belt, a white t shirt and his black fingerless gloves.

Chartaro (Charizard)-(m) blaze-flamethrower, earthquake, thunder punch, dragon dance-very cocky and arrogant, always likes to show off his strength to see how powerful he is.

Scetaro (Sceptile)-(m) overgrow-leaf blade, rock slide, dragon breath, detect-like Charberto very cocky and a show off, except it's speed and he does it to show off to female cute Pokémon.

Swamtaro (Swampert)-(m) torrent-sludge wave, hydro pump, rock polish, earthquake-very slow out of the battlefield and loves to eat, when battling it becomes serious and becomes a formidable opponent

Garchtara (Garchomp)-(f) sand veil-flamethrower, sandstorm, earthquake, dragon breath-very feisty and mean and loves battles just for the sake of battling, although it can be quiet and relaxed when not battling

Rhytaro (Rhyperior)-(m) solid rock- thunder punch, mega horn, rock polish, earthquake- even though it's taller and buffer than the average Rhyperior he is a gentle giant and very nice to everyone, although when it battles it becomes a fighting machine never staying down.

Aipotaro (Aipom)-(m) pick up-bounce, tickle, gunk shot, shadow claw- very mischievous and carefree, always playing around and loves to go against tough opponents even if sometimes it's unmatched in power, acts nice and cute around the human female crowd.


	2. Renjiyamato's Character

Name: Matthew (Matt) Ebornthorn

Age: 20

Hometown: Sinnoh, Celestic Town

Occupation: Pokémon Archaeologist/Trainer

Looks: Standing tall at 6'0 Matt has a lean slender build and a head of long messy blood red hair framing his almost feminine aristocratic face on which rests a pair of golden amber eyes

Appearance: Wears a white button up shirt with only half the buttons done up under a heavy black leather duster, black slacks and heavy duty boots and to finish it off a pair of black leather fingerless gloves

Personality: Matt's an extremely flirtatious guy but his effort in wooing the girls is usually knocked back by his possessive Lucario, Lucy, tends to shy away from any hard work that doesn't involve ancient ruins, legendary Pokémon or Pokémon battles, he loves his Pokémon almost as much as he loves to sleep also tends to dole out smartass comments at the worst times, will drop anything if he catches wind of a sighting of a legendary Pokémon but will do anything to help his friends if they need it, battles only for the thrill of it not the titles or the championships, under his lazy flirt facade he is frighteningly intelligent but only shows it during battles or exploring ruins

Background: Matt grew up in Celestic Town in the Sinnoh region with his childhood friend Cynthia, his father being a Pokémon doctor meant that he spent little time at home leaving Matt with his friend Cynthia and her grandmother where he fell in love with the mystery of Pokémon, at an early age he showed a high aptitude in battling with his starter Riolu, he started his journey in the Sinnoh but later left for Johto with rumors of Ho-Ho sightings

Pokémon:

Lucario (Lucy)

Gender-Female

Moves; Aura sphere, ExtremeSpeed, Return, Swords Dance, Close Combat

Garchomp (Garr)

Gender-Male

Moves-Draco Meteor, Giga Impact, Bulldoze, Dragon Rush, Protect

Espeon (Nibi)

Gender-Female

Moves-Psychic, Sunny Day, Morning Sun, Calm Mind, Swift

Galvantula (Alven)

Gender-Male

Moves: Double Team, Electro Ball, Agility, Sucker Punch, Bug Buzz

Charizard (Ddraig)

Gender- Male

Moves- Dragon Rush, Blast Burn, Aerial Ace, Flamethrower, Roost

Swampert (Bert)

Gender-Male

Moves-Aqua Tail, Earthquake, Sludge Wave, Hammer Arm, Protect

Favorite type: Dragons and Fire

Least Favorite: Normal


	3. Fenix A Long (My main OC)

Name-Fenix Adam Long Age: 21 Hometown- Newbark Town

Family-Mother, Sara. Sister, Laura

History-Fenix grew up in Newbark, dreaming of being a Pokémon Trainer. He left the same April as Ash Ketchum, being only a few months younger. While Ash was traveling in Kanto and the Orange Islands, Fenix was taking on the Silver League, coming in the top 8 on his first try. He then moved on to the Indigo League. Coming in the top 16, he returned to Johto, where he trained for the next year and a half. He then moved on to Lily of the Valley. He came in as runner up, which got him really excited. He moved on to Hoenn region, where he did fantastically until he met Norman. He lost the gym battle three times in a row. The losses were a devastating blow to his self-esteem, but he mellowed greatly. Returning home on the same ship as Ash when the latter left Unova to head back home, the two struck up a friendship, and moved on to the Karos Region (revealed in Corocoro), after returning home, of course. Fenix watched Ash throughout their adventure in the Europa Region. Watching in awe through the conference, and amazed by how Ash won runner up by trusting his Pokémon, Fenix was disappointed when the two separated on their way home. Fenix vowed to become like Ash as a Pokémon Trainer, and spends the four years after the Europa League traveling the world and training his Pokémon team.

Pokémon

Typhlosion (Rise), received from Professor Elm as Cyndaquil

Lucario (Lucas), received from Riley (Sinnoh) as Egg

Tentacruel (Acooltent), caught in the ocean off the coast of Kanto as Tentacool

Sceptile (Centurion), received from Professor Birch as Treeko

Dragonite (Flounder), caught in Dragon's Cave (Johto) as Dragonair

Misdreavus (Affection), caught in Mt. Silver as Misdreavus (I wouldn't have guessed!)

Personality-In his early Pokémon Trainer career, Fenix Long was the loudest, cockiest trainer you could find. After battling Norman, though, he mellowed to a humble, quiet teen. Those he knows well, he will play jokes on, even after Hoenn. He is very protective of his family and friends, Pokémon included. If somebody tries to pick a fight with a friend of Fenix's, Fenix will come in and fight for him.

Appearance-topping at 5'11", Fenix is definitely not the tallest in the world, but definitely not the shortest. Brown, shaggy hair, coupled with his brown eyes and light tan, he's swept a few girls, but never tries to get into a relationship. Wears jeans and his Indigo League shirt, and even though it's very old, he's kept it in great condition.


	4. EmmaUSGirl94's Character

Name: Maya Yoshida

Gender: Female

Hometown: Vermilion City, Kanto

Age: 19

Looks: Her height is 5'5, with a thin body but muscular as well. Her left leg though is auto-mail and not real, and has curves and some development in her chest, but not much. She is fairly tan with piercing emerald green eyes that seems like they can stare right through you. She has long brown hair that reaches to her hips, but always keeps it up in a side ponytail with bangs covering some of her face (if anyone were to see her with her hair down, they must've walked in on her changing or it must be some special formal event).

Clothes: She wears a blank tank top with camo cargo pants and black combat boots. (She usually wears baggy, long pants because she doesn't want anyone to know about her missing leg.)

Personality: Blunt, witty, cunning, sassy, and talks back when she wants or needs to. Is really tough on the outside, but if you get to know her better, she's caring and understanding, but only a little. Also is very sarcastic and has a very bad temper, so getting on her bad side would be really bad. Though it might take her a while to get used to a person, she'll still do anything for her friends. She absolutely hates feeling vulnerable, so she'll try and keep any sadness or fears inside.

History: Ever since she was little her father seemed disappointed in her existence, never wanting anything to do with her and making excuses just to not be around her. Even though she had a mother and older brother who loved her very, very much, all she aimed for was approval from her dad. One day, when she was 13, they we're at the beach, and she decided to go surfing to see if her dad would notice her; so she went. She was on her way to stand up for the wave when she got off balance and fell. She came up for only a second, only to get sucked back down by a Sharpedo. That's the last thing she remembers before waking up in the hospital with pain in her non-existent leg. Her father seems to look down at her even more so. So, she left and decided to become a Pokémon trainer in hopes that her father would be happy she made it far. Though all the hate for her father has grown in her heart and made her outrageously angry at herself and him, so that's why she lashes out on people and can be rude.

Pokémon:

Hitmonchan (Chan) - Male

Moves: Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, and Sky Uppercut

Kabutops (Kabs) - Male

Moves: Surf, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, and Dig

Kingler (King) - Male

Moves: Protect, Crabhammer, Waterfall, and Blizzard

Jolteon (Eon) - Female

Moves: Thunderbolt, Discharge, Thunder Wave, and Thunder

Arbok (Bok) - Female

Moves: Venoshock, Acid, Posion Jab, and Sludge Bomb

Blastoise (B) - Male

Moves: Surf, Aqua Tail, Flash Cannon, and Skull Bash

Extra: Sometimes, to build her own strength, she'll fight hand-to-hand with her own Pokémon. She tries to stay away from water because she doesn't want to get her leg rusted and she's still unsteady about the "Sharpedo episode" she had.


End file.
